The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to medical imaging systems, and more particularly to Nuclear Medicine (NM) imaging systems which can be Single Photon Emission Computed Tomography (SPECT) imaging systems.
In NM imaging, such as SPECT imaging, radiopharmaceuticals are administered internally to a patient. Detectors (e.g., gamma cameras), typically installed on a gantry, capture the radiation emitted by the radiopharmaceuticals and this information is used to form images. The NM images primarily show physiological function of, for example, the patient or a portion of the patient being imaged.
Conventional SPECT imaging systems include one or two gamma cameras mounted to a gantry. In such systems, getting maximum photon count is an issue due to system geometries, distance from an imaging subject, attenuation, and other factors. There is a need for SPECT imaging with improved geometries to capture increased photon counts, which may lead to lower dose and higher image quality.